Nouvel an
by Marginale-ment
Summary: Tous sont invités au nouvel an au café de Pore. Une soirée bien arrosé et un jeu d'action et vérité dévoileront certaines choses. Gros délire !


Un Petit Os pour vous, en ces derniers jours de vacances (bohouhou ! C'est pas juste !) Bref, à vos reviews !!

C'était le nouvel an. A cette occasion, Pore et Natsumi (surtout Natsumi), avaient décidé d'organiser une petite fête au Honky tong ! Tous étaient invités. Ainsi, Ban, Ginji, Himiko, Shido, Jubei, Kazuki, Akabane (pas prévus à l'origine), Sakura, Madoka, Heaven, Toshiki et Emishi étaient là pour passer une bonne soirée. Il y avait du saké et tout un tas de nourritures succulentes. Tout se passait bien. Bon, mis à part quelques dérapages que voici : Jubei faisant des blagues, ban et shido se disputant, Emishi bourré gerbant et bouchant les toilettes, ainsi que Pore pleurant son argent dépenser pour une connerie de fête. Tout le monde sentait les vapeurs de l'alcool embrumé leur cerveau. C'est ainsi que Heaven proposa un jeu à ces amis :

- Et si on jouait à action et vérité ?

- On sait que tu ne veux pas vieillir mais à ce point là !

- Ta gueule Ban !

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Tu sais pas ce que c'est ?

- Non, kazu ...

- T'es vraiment un bouffon Ginji !

- T'es soulant Ban !

- J'espère que tu feras un coma éthylique !

- Crétin !

- Macaque !

- Enflure

- Stop ! Shido ! Ban !

- bon on joue ou pas ?!

- Ok la vieille.

- Ban ? Action ou vérité ?

- Vous m'avez toujours pas expliquer ce que c'est …

- T'inquiètes tu vas comprendre en regardant.

- Ok …

- Vérité.

- Est-ce que tu es puceau ?

- Non.

- Mouai, je suis sur que tu mens.

- Même pas. Le macaque, action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Imite le singe.

Le dresseur était rouge de honte. Quel idée de dire action. Il voulait juste prouvé qu'il était plus courageux que l'oursin. Il le fit quand même, sous les rires de ces amis. Il put arrêter après une minutes de tortures. Ce fut Heaven qui prit la parole.

- Au faite, on a le droit de refuser une action ou une question, mais vous devez boire un verre d'alcool pour compenser.

- T'aurais pus me le dire avant !

- Désolée, c'est en te voyant que j'y ai repensé.

- Grrr. Bon, Kazu, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Tu couches avec Jubei ?

- N'importe quoi !

- On aurait …

- Je ne sors pas avec, je suis hétéro !

- Ok, ok, t'excite pas.

- Ouai. Emishi ?

- Euh, je crois qu'il est toujours en train de boucher les toilettes.

- Ah ? Euh … Ginji ?

- Oui !

- Action ou vérité ?

- Action. Embrasse Natsumi sur la bouche !

- Mais …

Les deux concernés étaient pivoines. Ils durent malgré tout s'embrasser sous les quolibets des autres. Le baiser dura une seconde top chrono. Ils se rassirent, toujours aussi rouge.

- Ban ? Action ou vérité ?

- Putain, vous m'aimez on dirait.

- Ça m'étonnerait.

- Ta gueule le singe. Action !

- Embrasse Pore !

- Euh … Joker !

Le barman venait de faire une syncope et heureusement pour lui le brun préféra boire plutôt que d'embrasser l'autre homme. Plusieurs tours passèrent et quelque uns étaient visiblement éméchés dont Ban, Toshiki et Haeven. C'était au tour de Natsumi, après avoir été obligé d'embrasser de nouveau Ginji, de choisir le prochain.

- Akabane ?

- Arg ! J'avais même pas vu qu'il jouait avec nous !

- Allons Ginji !

- Pardon !

- Donc Akabane, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Vous avez des animaux de compagnie ?

- Oui, un chiwawa de deux ans se nommant princesse.

Le tueur avait répondu aimablement. Un silence ébahi succéda à sa réponse. Soudain, un éclat de rire déchira l'ambiance lourde. Le possesseur du Jagan, complètement ivre, n'avait pu se retenir. Il se roulait par terre et essuyait des larmes d'hilarité. Beaucoup pensaient qu'il allait mourir. Cependant, le docteur se retint, pour éviter de gâcher la fête. (bien que pas mal en aurait été heureux). Pourtant, personne ne provoquait Akabane kurudo sans en payer le prix.

- Ban-kun ?

- Oui ?

- Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité ?

- Êtes-vous gay ?

- Oui.

Un deuxième gros blanc suivit cette déclaration. Le brun avait répondus le plus naturellement du monde, comme si c'était évident. Soudain, il blêmit, se rendant compte de la bourde qu'il venait de commettre.

- Aha, c'était une blague.

Personne n'en était convaincus.

- Han ! T'as couché avec des garçons Ban-chan ?

- Non !

- Mais tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu n'étais pas vierge ! Alors si tu es gay …

- Euh …

- Han !

- Ta gueule Ginji !

- Je comprends mieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi ?

- Pourquoi tu as embrassé Toshiki sans problème.

Le tisseur allait continuer sur sa lancé quand Himiko s'approcha et flanqua une gifle à Ban.

- Salop !

Elle s'en alla après cette dernière parole.

- N'est pas gay celui qu'on croit !

- Ferme là le tisseur ! Moi je ne ressemble pas à une fille, même si je suis gay !

- Grrr …

- Ginji ! Il n'a jamais essayé de te violer ?!!

- Non …

- T'es sur ?

- Oui, je crois.

- J'ai jamais touché Ginji ! Je préfère les hommes plus viril !

- Hey !

- Désolé Ginji, mais tu es trop mignon pour moi.

- Ah, c'est pas grave Ban-chan.

- Mais t'es con ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

- Désolé Shido.

- Si ça se trouve, ban-kun préfère les hommes mieux gaulés.

- Shido !!

Ils avaient tous criés à l'unisson après la remarque du transporteur. Madoka se mit à rougir, Shido blêmit et Ban avait les cheveux qui se dressaient sur ça tête sans l'aide de gel.

- Non ! Mais vous êtes tous timbrés !

- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec l'oursin.

- Oh ? Regardez un lapin rose !!

Certains criaient et couraient dans tout les sens. Shido s'accrochait aux lustres en poussant des cris de singes, Natsumi sortit ces verres et joua au golf avec, Ban entama un strip-tease sensuel, Ginji dansait la macarena avec les autres, Madoka hurla qu'elle voyait, Jubei tua Akabane en lui faisant une blague …

Une main sur son épaule le réveilla en sursaut. Ban regarda autour de lui, effrayé.

- Ca va Ban-Chan ?

- Ou...oui.

- T'es sur ?

- Oui, oui.

- Tu as l'air malade.

- C'est rien, un rêve bizarre.

- Ah ok … au faite, Pore nous invite pour le nouvel an ! C'est cool n...

- NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
